


Hornocruxes Part II - The Red Herring

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chastity Device, Crack, Floo Network, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Public Sex, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Wizard Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Dumbledore and Harry's tryst is interrupted by Ron. Get ready for some Wacky Wizard Wanking, part two of Voldemort's Fanfic.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hornocruxes Part II - The Red Herring

Entree #2

Ronald Billius Weasley. More like _Ronald Bumbin’ Bod Wacky Sexy Prehensile Toe Weasley_. Ron had been friends with Harry since their earliest traumatic and life-threatening experiences at school. While their friendship grew after every adventure, Ron wanted more. He remembered how Harry had worn some of his old hand-me-downs, and he knew then and there that he wanted him. Ron just wanted to take his best friend and plunge his furry pork sword inside his _legendary half-blood anus_. He wanted to smother Harry’s diddly in treacle tart. His desires were kept secret, but there were times when he just wanted to whisk Harry away in his beaten up old flying car and have a _massive orgy_ with him and his other Weasley brothers. He wanted to be inside the Boy Who Lived

One day, Ron saw Harry and Dumbledore together in a corner with their pants down, each one pleasuring the other. He was shocked and became very _jealous_. So made up his mind to make Harry pay. The following day, Ron went up to Dumbledore’s office. When he entered, he caught Dumbledore snorting some floo powder up his nose. “Oh! Eugh! ( _sniff_ ) Hello Mr. Weasley. What ( _sniff_ ) can I do for you?”

Ron then took off his shirt. “Like what you see?” said the ginger as he slunk over to Dumbledore. The old wizard took in Ron’s pale and remarkably hairless body. There was a tattoo on his upper left arm of Hermione and then a series of drawings of Harry across his chest. And then a curiously misshapen image of Dobby near his nether region, with the message: Dobby is a free elf.

Ron ran his hand over Dumbledore’s long beard. Dumbledore shivered.

“My Weasley, I shouldn’t –"

“ _Shhhh_ , don’t speak.” Ron slowly lifted Dumbledore’s robe and played with the lock on his chastity belt. _Aloha amora_ he said, but as the spell contacted Dumbledore’s lock, it rebounded and transformed into a hex. It hit Ron in the throat, and he stumbled backwards. Suddenly, frogs starting coming out of his throat and dick hole.

“WHOAA!!!! GAHHH!!!” shouted Ron as he tried to stop the frogs coming out of his orifices. Then Harry came out from behind his cloak and walked up to Ron, who was now on the floor in a fetal position.

Ron looked up at his idol, relieved to see him in his greatest hour of need. “Harry you’ve got to help me please!” choked Ron, tears streaming out his eyes. Harry laughed haughtily and leaned down over Ron’s shriveled figure.

“Weasley, you dumb fuck. What’s wrong – _frog_ in your throat?”

Harry then took out his wand and opened Dumbledore’s belt. The two figures intertwined and copulated on top of Ron, while the pathetic figure looked at his fallen god in terror.

All was normal in Hogwarts.


End file.
